middle_earth_reimagedfandomcom-20200213-history
List of There and Back Again: The Hobbit Reimaged Characters
Main Characters Bluebell Baggins - the protagonist and Bilbo Baggins' female counterpart. She is thirty-five years old with curly brown hair. Torunn Oakenshield - Queen of the Durin's Folk and Thorin Oakenshield's counterpart. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes and promises to try and protect Bluebell. Torunn has a rough relationship with her at first, but they gradually become close friends. Gwyneth - Gandalf's female counterpart. Noted as being an elderly woman. Daphne - Sister of Baylee Daphnee has dark hair, that it looks black and wears a brown tunic with a tan fur coat. Dwalin's female counterpart Baylee - Balin's female counterpart. An elderly dwarv who has long white, silvery hair put into a braid, wearing shades of red, notably a maroon jacket and a deep red cape Faedra - Fili's female counterpart. Kadyn's older sister. Has blonde hair. Faedra becomes protective of Bluebell, seeing as her as another little sister. Kadyn - Kili's female counterpart; Faedra's younger sister and Torunn Oakenshield's youngest niece. Has brown hair. Brenna - Bombur's female counterpart. She is said to be overweight. Is Brynn's younger sister Brynn - Bofur's female counterpart. She wears a silly hat and is protective of her sisters. Becomes fond of Bluebell. Breanne - Bifur's female counterpart. Brynn and Brenna's cousin. Due to a head injury during a battle, finding that she could only speek in Khuzdul, language of the dwarves than the Common tongue. Olivia - Óin's female counterpart. She has trouble hearing and requires a hearing aid (or a trumpet.) Healer and Greta's older sister. Baylee and Daphne's cousin. Greta - Olivia's younger sister and Gloin's female counterpart. Dayna - Dori's female counterpart. Nadia and Odessa's oldest sister.. Nadia - Dayna's and Odessa's sister. Nori's female counterpart. Odessa - Nadia and Dayna's younger sister. Ori's female counterpart. She is a scribe Smaug - A Deadly dragon. Remained the same. Other Characters Elves *Edythe, female counterpart of Lord Elrond. Council of the Five Witches *Rhiannon the Brown - Radagast's female counterpart. *Seraphina the White - Saruman's female counterpart *Phaedra - One of the Two Blue Wizard's counterparts. *Ariadne, Phaedra's sister and one of the Two Blue Wizard's female counterparts. Dwarves * Danielle Ironfoot - Queen of the Iron Hills and Torunn's cousin. * Thráin - Torunn's father and Faedra and Kadyn's paternal grandfather. * Thror - Torunn's grandfather and Faedra and Kadyn's great-grandfather. * Freya - Torunn's sister. Killed in battle. Hobbits * Mrs. Worrywort - Friends with Bluebell. She has a husband who grows plants. * Hannah Gamgee-Goodchild - Bluebell's gardener, servant and best friend. Married to Bono Goodchild. Expecting a child (presumably Sam's female counterpart) * Bono Goodchild - Hannah's husband. Expecting a child with his wife (presumably Samwise Gamgee's female counterpart) * Bluebell's relatives - includes her cousin-in-law, Lobelia Sackville Baggins, her grandfather, Mungo Baggins ** Ophelia Sackville-Baggins, Bluebell's cousin ** Lucas Bracegirdle, Bluebell's cousin-in-law and Ophelia's husband. ** Belladonna Took - Bluebell's and Drogo's mother ** Bungo Baggins - Bluebell's and Drogo's father. ** Rory Brandybuck (Rorimac) - Bluebell's older cousin. Because of the age gap, he's already expecting to be a grandfather. ** Saradoc Brandybuck - Bluebell's cousin. Married Esmeralda Took and expecting a baby as well. ** Paladin Took - Bluebell's other cousin. Has three sons and wants a girl. (who will presumably be Pippin's female counterpart) ** Drogo Baggins - Bluebell's elder brother. Married Primula Brandybuck. Due to being married to Primula and inherited Primula's pension